I Belong To You
by Itchking of Angmar
Summary: Complete!
1. Blind and to lunch

I Belong To You

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to ChoFrog09, my number one, err… Cho-Frog! Also I'd like to say "hello" to Goldielocktook, my best friend here on !!! On with the show, now:

"Hey, mate," Ron Weasley said, as he was shaking his best friend awake, "time to get up." Harry Potter was groaning from grogginess and said, "It's not even seven yet," he commented. "How do you know?" Ron asked, bewildered. "I felt the clock's hands in the middle of the night, and I heard the number of ticks in my sleep," the blind young man answered. 'Blind?' you must be wondering, 'How can he be blind?'. Here, I shall tell you how. It was about 6 years ago…

_Flashback!_

"This is it, Harry Potter," Voldemort stated menacingly, "our last battle. Only one of us will emerge victorious." Harry nodded, for the first time ever, in agreement with the Dark Lord. "Harry," Voldemort began, "why don't you join me? You would be doing something with your life. You could live with power, with me… with every little purpose in it backing you up. The purpose of"—"Nothing, Tom. The purpose of nothing. It's pointless to even **try** to persuade me. I'll never join you," Harry retorted rudely. "Fine, then. Prepare to die, Mister Potter," Voldemort threatened. 

"Avada Kedavra la sekiur optiketh!" he cursed, meaning for Harry to die with his eyes shut so that nothing would be revealed. At the same instant, Harry contrasted, "Finite Incatartem!"

He blocked it with both the curse and his scar. Voldemort died. 'He's finally defeated!' he thought, trying to open his eyes. Harry couldn't… 'I'm blind… I've gone blind!' Suddenly, Harry got down on his knees and shouted…

"NOOOOOO!!!" he laughed, as Fred and George tickled him. "Guys, leave him alone!" Ginny laughed. "Hey Harry, remember, we're supposed to go out to lunch with Hermione," she continued. "Yes, right," Harry replied, getting up with Ron's help.

A/N: Review if you can and want! Did you guys like it? I know it's really short, but I needed a mere a example. It gets better, I promise.


	2. With friends like his, who needs enemies...

I Belong To You

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to ChoFrog09, my number one, err… Cho-Frog! Also I'd like to say "hello" to Goldielocktook and Unicorn13, my best friends here on On with the show, now:

Maybe life wasn't so bad for the blind young wizard. As I mentioned earlier, he was going out to lunch with Ginny and Hermione today and as he dressed (Ginny, Miss Fashion-Plate of the Weasley household, left out a great outfit for him), he felt that something… unusual was going to happen after lunch. Hermione, already dressed in her semi-frilly white blouse and flared floral jeans, called, "Harry! Is it alright with you if we have a friend meet us while we're eating?" Harry thought for a minute that this was a major coincidence. He was just thinking something atypical was going to take place and here it came waltzing into the room. "Uh, yeah! S'fine!" he replied. He was half-lying to himself. He wanted it to be just him and his friends. But he wanted to meet this person. He thought of the infinite possibilities of what he might experience with this person. Heck, it might be someone he knew. So, why not?

Hermione was sticking her wand hand out and waiting for the Knight Bus. "What does it take for a witch to get a ride around here?" she demanded somewhat loudly. She had every right to since she had been standing like that for about 10 minutes. Ginny made herself busy by straightening Harry's collar. Then he asked, staring expressionlessly into space (he can open his eyes now, but he still can't see), "Who are we going to meet, anyway?" Ginny paused for a while as she shared a worried glance with Hermione, who overheard his question. "Her name is err… Michiko. Yeah, that's it. Friend from school," she answered a bit hurriedly. "Oh, okay," came the apprehensive reply. Then the Knight Bus appeared with its customary BANG! Harry, Hermione, and Ginny climbed on, stating that they were heading for the Leaky Cauldron. The 29-year-old Stan Shunpike bid them a good day, and told a very aged Ernie to step on it.

"Remind me NEVER to hit Mr. Shunpike again," Ginny said, relieved to be off the bus. She had gotten impatient with Stan for being so repetitive about Harry's going blind, hence the fact that she hit him (then he hexed and un-hexed her twice). "You're a Weasley. In other words, 'Temper, temper,'" Hermione scolded. Ginny gave her a dagger-look, which Harry sensed and laughed at quietly. "Let's get going," Hermione semi-ordered. A few minutes later, they found themselves sitting at an outdoor table of Cibo (A/N: That's a real restaurant, one of my favorites, actually. But I don't go very often). After Ginny had excused herself twice, the food finally came and they began to eat. Hermione and Ginny began passing notes to one another (because obviously a certain Harry wouldn't notice at all!), Hermione beginning with a, "Do you think he suspects what we're up to?"

Ginny: "No, of course not."

Hermione: "But his tone this morning…"

Ginny: "No, that's his 'sleepy' tone." (A/N: Ha, ha!)

Hermione: "I really hope he doesn't find out. I know they're right for each other!"

Ginny: "Yes! Oh yes, yes, they ARE!"

Hermione: "I hope she doesn't realize it's actually a blind date. The fact that she sort of changed her name should help a bit."

Ginny: "Mione, it's her REAL name. 'Cho' was just her nickname."

A/N: Oooh… look at that! How about that, ChoFrog! Tell me if you're happy, cause I like my Cho-Frogs happy! Sorry, Goldielocktook (a.k.a. Meli), but I was in the mood for a Harry Potter X Cho Chang shipper! Oh, and as for the rest of ya… R. E. V. I. E. W. S. He, he!

Unicorn13: Sorry I took so long to update, me term paper's due any day now. Writing's just a stress reliever now until April… hey, did you receive my pictures, girlfriend?

Angel3ve: Thank you for anticipating and being so patient! Yes, poor guy. But it's semi-based on Dare Devil, just to shed some light on the discussion!

Goldielocktook: Faithful girl bud! Did you get my pictures?


	3. Here it comes!

I Belong To You

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to ChoFrog09, my number one, err… Cho-Frog! Also I'd like to say "hello" to Goldielocktook and Unicorn13, my best friends here on Oh, and… I… AM… MICHIKO! Yeah, that's my name! I will fix Harry's blind problem in the _next_ chapter… sorry you guys, you who were really expectant:

Harry had absolutely no idea as to who this Michiko was, but he could sense something disturbingly familiar about her slender hand as he shook it. Little did Harry know that getting to know this person could either make him or break him, depending on how he handled the subsequent situations. But we'll talk about that later. Now where was I… ah! Right! Harry thought that Michiko was a good conversationalist. She could switch from topic to topic without leaving you oblivious to how you actually got to such irrelevance. Michiko (or Cho to you and I) was having a great time. Despite the fact she was instructed to keep her more recognized name a secret until Hermione and Ginny felt that the time was right. Yes, Harry still hated her for what she did. Ganging him into that corner, being a complete cry-baby. Maybe not complete, but enough to make him kiss her. Then she ran off with that idiot, Corner. But if he could "enjoy her company without looking at her, there must be something left in him" Hermione would always suggest.

'If only he knew,' Cho (or Michiko) thought. 'If only he knew but loved me.' As Harry snickered at a Ginny-joke, his soothingly masculine laugh brought silent, wistful tears to Cho's eyes. She thought about the consequences that might occur if she confessed now. He'd probably never want to see (pardon) her again. Her desire to reveal herself was left unsatisfied. Then she had a sudden reel of surprise when Harry accidentally brushed his fingers against her lips. For Harry, it was freaky slow motion. The tenderness felt familiar. For Cho, it was all she could have at this point. But she cherished it thoughtfully. "Hey… Michiko?" he asked her. "Yes?"

"Would like to double-date with me sometime? Like… next week, Friday?"

Cho couldn't breathe for a bit. "Oh… uh, sure. I'd love to. You guys will pick me up?"

"Yes. It'll be you, Harry, Ronald and I," said Hermione.

"Great!" Harry said. "Then it's settled."

"Great."

:BIG NIGHT ARRIVES:

Cho was with her best friend, Marietta, in their flat. Marietta made Cho leave her in the fashion department. So she conjured up a spaghetti-strap dark green dress that came down to Cho's knees; a green Hawaiian shawl with a turtle pattern; a gold bracelet with real precious stones; and a pair of white and beige Parisian sandals. Then Marietta put up Cho's hair in a slightly messy clip-up. Cho was finally allowed to put on her own make-up (green eye shadow, of course), and then she was ready. "But, Etta, if he's blind, I shouldn't look that dressed up, should I?" Cho asked. "Girl, I'm a Seer. Trust me, he will get to see you." The Asian girl gulped audibly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

:CHO IS PICKED UP:

"Hi!" greeted Hermione from the car. "Hey there," Cho responded cheerfully, helping herself in. "Good evening," she said to Harry. "No need to be formal here. Come, 'let's be off,' as oldie moldies say, and have a great time (if only I could see it)." They laughed at his set-aside joke as they drove off.

They reached a restaurant on the beach. "It's a nightly luau. I think it's a wonderful place. Don't you think so, Ron?" Hermione explained. "Yeah. It's great! I couldn't think of a better place to go to," Ron replied assuredly. He and Hermione asked for their table and led their friends to it. As they ate, Cho wondered if anything else was to happen that night. Her heart pounded as though in response to her mind. Afterwards, Harry asked if anyone wanted to accompany him outside just for fresh air. Cho readily volunteered. Just before they walked outside, Hermione whispered, "Take him out to the back." Cho nodded fervently and walked Harry outside.

She gasped.

It was such a beautiful sight. There were Japanese lamps (they weren't the cheap kind; they were real, and beautiful and there were only 4 or 5) shedding dim white light, but not so dim that you couldn't see the lavender and pink water lilies, or the floating discarded white roses, or the pretty fish that swam by when they were curious enough. And the water was calm, and so peaceful you felt that you could dive in and never come out again. "Harry! Oh, it's so beautiful… I wish you could see it!" Cho exclaimed. "But I can try," Harry said, almost amused, as though expecting the reaction she gave. "What do you mean?" she inquired, sitting with him on the dock. "When you lose one of your senses, you get used to using the others. You start to feel that they're the ones you've been neglecting, and you learn to use them to replace the one you lost," he answered, as she listened and learned from him. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Brilliant man, I wish…' she stopped. She was about to cry again. "Don't cry," Harry said quietly.

"How did you—"

"I could just feel it. I…" He reached for her cheek.

"Please… no, don't…"

Cho tried to turn away, but she just turned back to look at him as tears streamed down her face. She actually wanted to savor the moment—possibly the last moment—she would ever have with him, like this. He gently urged her closer, and she responded.

Closer…

And closer…

And closer still…

Until…

All of a sudden, worlds collided.


	4. Oh, shit

I Belong To You

Author's Note: Oh, rapture! What we've all been waiting for! Watch me heal the Boy Who Lived:

A kiss.

A kiss is defined as a simple touch.

But it is a touch with emotion. It can mean everything. It can mean nothing.

It just depends on how you look at it, and on how it affects you. This is what we will discuss this chapter.

Cho was still crying as she and Harry kissed. And Harry had no idea that he was about to get the surprise of his life.

Water. For a few moments, the cool liquid frees Harry Potter. But, as for tears…tears, as they do with the giver, provide a permanent freedom. Just like when they shut out the world so no one can revel in your pain, they can just as well free a loved one. Rain, bath water, tap water, whatever made contact with his eyes gave him temporary liberty. But, tears are droplets of fluid emotion, of longing, of love.

He blinked, and found he _could_ blink. He could _see_!

But what did he see?

What, indeed?

He opened his eyes to 2 sets of familiar, dew-dropped eyelashes. He and the girl slowly parted, and sure enough…

"CHO!"

Hermione and Ron rushed out to where Harry and Cho were. They could see Harry almost raving mad. He looked nearly disgusted. "You _lied_ to me! And I didn't only fall for it, I actually… UGH!" He stormed off without another word, Apparating back to the Burrow.

"Cho, I really didn't expect that to happen. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to—"

"It's okay, Hermione. I know. I kind of anticipated it," Cho sobbed.

"We'll try and figure a way out of this. Cho, we're really sorry."

"I'm fine, Ron."

A/N: I know that was really short, and I know that was kind of sad, but stick around!


	5. Seeing and Realizing are Two Different T...

I Belong To You

Author's Note: Well, erm, yes… He did get mighty pissed, didn't he? But, yes, I am the savior (otherwise known as the author) of this story! I plot it the way I wish, and I happy-ending it the way I wish! But since it's the way I want it, you're going to have to wait. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, allow me:

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled from outside his room. "Harry! Come on, let us in!" Ginny said, trying to help. "Come on. We didn't mean for you to get so pissed, mate. We just…" Ron trailed off as Harry finally opened the door. "Harry we're… really, really sorry, we were just… well, I—" "Come in and explain. Please, I'd like to know what's going on, guys," Harry said, cutting Hermione short. "Well, Harry, it's like this. Ginny…?" Hermione stalled.

"Harry," Ginny began, sitting down next to Harry, as though trying to keep him calm for what was next, "I just want you to know something. When you got involved with Cho, we all felt it was quite an improvement. That's why we always encouraged you to ask her out, everything. When you kissed her, I got word and I was really excited! You won't believe how. But then…" Ginny stopped. Hermione continued. "When we found out she was going out with Michael Corner, we were inwardly bothered. And then we heard they had broken up, and then I talked to Cho. We became really good friends, so she, Ginny and I formed our own group. She told us a few things…" Ginny started again when Hermione paused. Ron was just sitting there, listening. He began to piece it together himself and he understood.

Ginny explained how Cho felt that Harry, inadvertently, was growing on her. Cho liked him, and the reason she cried all over him all the time was that she looked at him like her comforter. "Ever since you kissed her, to 'comfort' her and everything," Ron said, seeing it now, "she kind of wanted you to see her as someone who relied on you. And she needs you Harry, even now, at this point in her life." This was probably one of the very few deep things Ron ever said. It finally dawned on Harry. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you tell Cho—"

"Yes?"

"That I'd like to see her again? As soon as possible?"

"How's tomorrow? I hear she's free."

"Great."

:NEXT DAY:

Harry, for the first time in 6 years, put on his regular glasses. He was dressed particularly nicely today, not counting last night. He walked outside by himself, for the first time in 6 years, to call the Knight Bus. Stan hugged him when he found out he could see again, and Harry told Stan his story. As Harry was getting off, the bus steward just winked as if to say, "Go an' get that bird, 'Arry!" Harry nodded his thanks. "Will do," he replied.

Starbucks was always a definite refuge for Hogwarts students. That's how he knew she'd be there. That, and Hermione's stated 'you-can-count-on-it' theory. Taking a deep breath, he went inside.

Thankfully, no one noticed him except for Oliver Wood, who was there after pro-Quidditch practices, waving. Harry sat with him. "Oliver, hey!" he said.

"Harry… you… your eyes are open! You can… see, now?"

"Yes, Oliver."

"But, but how?"

"It's a long story, but…" Harry began to tell Oliver his story. "Wow," Oliver said after hearing it. "OH MY GOSH! THERE SHE—!" "SHUT IT!" Harry said, realizing Oliver was getting stupidly excited, almost as a girl would when you say you've been kissed by the love of your life. True to his word, Cho (or Michiko, whatever you want) Chang was there, deciding on her order. They could hear the distant "Um, I'll have the marshmallow mocha latte and a…" of her voice. 'Now what do I do?' Harry thought. His friend nodded with the air of a Japanese sensei, sipping his iced coffee. Then, Harry got up.

He walked.

And then…

"Cho? Hi." "Hello, Harry," she replied shyly, blushing with embarrassment.

A/N: WHATTAGONNAHA-PUUUUUUNNNN? Reviews (es), please!


	6. Happy ending: Almost

I Belong To You

Author's Note: Ah… forgiveness… and what's this?

Cho was still slightly blushing, then mumbling, "Harry, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" she began. "Ssh," Harry started, somehow instinctively, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed even harder, looking at him. He could sense Oliver mentally "YES!"-ing. Harry slipped a 50-pound note onto the counter, not even asking for the change (that was enough for 2 orders of what Cho wanted, which they took to go). He had his arm around her, as she blushed even more (if that was possible). And from the shadows, a certain Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger squealed and high-fived. Ron, who was with them, for the first (and only) time, wished he had a pom-pom and baton to shout "Hooray!" with. Although Oliver, who was still overexcited, had a virtual pair of pom-poms…

They were officially on from that day forward, happy as ever (This was basically March, Ron's birthday to be precise). Unbeknownst to Cho, Harry went shopping that very day, right after he dropped her off at her flat. And it was definitely something that would make a lot of people (including you and I) very happy.

Surprisingly, not even Ginny or Hermione knew what was going on. Harry knew, at this point, he really could keep a secret, so long as he kept it hidden well. Harry, a part-time Auror at the Ministry of Magic (which finally got rid of Umbridge and Fudge, thank goodness!), realized that there was no trouble that involved him quite yet. He remembered what he had bought several months ago, as he looked at the calendar, thinking about Cho. He still had it. Now would be the perfect time to use it on Cho… he told Ron about this.

"She'll scream bloody murder!" he said, looking at what Harry was holding. "I hope none of the girls get to know about this; they'll squeal and Cho will… well, she'll find out," Harry whispered. "I've got an idea; wait 'til New Year's Eve. It's a month away, maybe, but that's enough time to plan other things…" Ron began. As he continued, Harry nodded, grinning almost evilly and sniggering. "You're right, pal… let's show the girls even guys now a thing or two about…" (A/N: I love leaving you guys in semi-cliffs!)

Harry called Cho while the boys (namely Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Fred and George) poured over some paperwork and other phone calls. "Hello, Cho?"—Then the twins started catcalling—Seamus and Dean made kissing noises at him—then Ron hit them as Neville laughed.

"Hey, Harry!" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey, baby…"—more catcalls and kissing noises—"I was wondering if you had any plans for New Year's Eve."

"No, darling; none at all. I was planning to be bored stupid watching the clock and TV."

"Ha, ha! Well, I was hoping you'd go with me and the gang to this place… uh, well, it's kind of a surprise. Only the boys and I know where it is."

"Oh, darling, of course I'll go! Can Marietta come with Theodore, too?"

"Yeah, sure baby,"—more catcalls and kissing noises—"see you later!"

"Bye," she said fondly, then hanging up.

"Bye!"

"So…? What'd you talk to baby about?" Fred teased. "You don't listen, do you?" Harry retorted grumpily. "But have you got everything sorted out?" Harry asked, looking over the transcript of Seamus' previous phone call. "Good, very good, I'm right to be paying you guys for this!" Harry said, as Seamus glowed with pride. "We didn't make it to Telephonic Department of the Ministry of Magic for nothing, mate," Dean stated. "Well, yeah…" Things couldn't have gone better. Harry was positive Cho would say yes to his next question.

New Year's Eve rolled up quickly. Like the boys, Harry was getting very nervous. "Harry! Let's go already!" Ron yelled impatiently. Harry took a deep breath, fixed his shirt, picked up the box he'd shown Ron before, and got in the car.

He was about to ask his girlfriend a question that would affect both of their lives.

A/N: I had writer's block in the last parts, so if you're disappointed, I understand. But review on hoe terrible and obvious it was (well, okay, I was trying to make it obvious!), and go on and revolt and get rebellious on me… go on…


	7. Happy New Year, Happy New Life

I Belong To You

Author's Note: Ah… forgiveness… and what's this?

"Harry," Ron whispered, "do you think asking her now is a really good idea?" Harry rolled his eyes and said, "It was yours, dumb butt." Ron looked at him in mock offense. "Well, I'm getting to have second thoughts," he replied. "I'm serious, you could be making the biggest mistake of your life."

Harry just looked at him and said, "I can't be."

"Harry!" Cho said, when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally arrived at her flat. "Hey, Cho," he replied. She had on a blue, ankle-length dress, white, strapped sandals, and a pair of drop-shaped, crystal dangly earrings. "You look so beautiful," Harry said, brushing his hand against a loose curl from her up-swept hair-do. She just blushed slightly and giggled. "Hem, hem," Marietta, who was wearing a black sleeveless dress and a shawl, said, as Theodore, her boyfriend, did an impression of someone who was gagging. Then she said, "I think we ought to be going now." "Yeah," Harry said, snapping out of his reverie, "let's go."

They got in the car (Hermione and Cho did it very slowly!) and they drove off. Halfway, Cho started asking Harry a lot of questions.

"C'mon, baby, tell me."

"If I did, Cho, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Aw, please…?"

"No."

But soon enough, they were at an old warehouse. Well, at least it looked like one. "Okay, Harry," Cho said, "what's with the joke?" "This is no joke," he replied, "let's go inside." He and Ron led Cho and Hermione into the warehouse. Cho blew a puttering sound with her lips and Hermione laughed at it. "Don't knock it 'til you try it," she said.

As Harry opened the door, Cho gasped. All of their friends were there, laughing, eating, and drinking… basically having a ball. Marietta ran off with Theodore to meet up with Roger Davies and Fleur Delacour. Harry looked at the grandfather clock on the far side of the bar… it was still 6 minutes to midnight. He sighed with relief. "Would you care to dance?" he said politely to Cho. "Of course," she sighed. He took her hand, and led her into the crowd.

They started slow dancing.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah they are all yellow

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things that you do

And it was called, "Yellow"

So then I took my turn

Oh what a thing to have done

It was all yellow

Harry kissed Cho's forehead and held her tighter.

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn in to something beautiful

Oh yeah, you know I love you so

You know I love you so

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

Cause we were all yellow

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

Well it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn in to something beautiful

Oh yeah, for you I'd bleed myself dry

For you I'd bleed myself dry

"I would," he whispered to her.

It's true

Look how they shine for you

Oh how they shine for you

Oh how they shine for you

Look how they shine for…

You…

Then he said softly, taking her out to the balcony, "And only you," and showed her the full moon and the numerous stars. Harry had only about a minute to do this…

"Cho Chang…"

"Harry Potter," she replied in mock echoing.

He got down on one knee, perfectly aware that everyone inside was watching… but not caring… "No, I mean, Cho… Cho Chang…"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much, there aren't really words to say how much I do, except 'with all my heart,'"—he laughed a bit—"and…."

"Yes?"

"Cho"—he took a deep breath—"would you…" 30 seconds left…

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped at the ring. "Of course! YES!"

He stood up suddenly, took her in his arms, and kissed her. He kissed her, deeply, with everything he had.

He kissed her as the clock struck twelve.

He kissed her as fireworks went off, as the New Year began.

And Cho knew, right then and there, that she was probably the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww… well, hey, I'm back, and the next chapter's the end… you can all tell what it contains at this point, can't you?


	8. Fin

I Belong To You

Author's Note: Ah… forgiveness… and what's this?

It was the big day, already. Yes, time flies, doesn't?

If anyone was nervous, it was Harry. He knew that as soon as he got to that altar, it would be the moment where he'd think about what he was doing, how he was going to spend the rest of his life, and think about a billion other things while looking at the only person he could ever do all that with. He suspected that Cho was as nervous as he was. They all acted like this was a performance. In a way, it was.

The way they "performed" throughout the rest of their lives was going to affect each other's happiness.

Harry, who, up to this day, was having trouble with his hair, swallowed. He was afraid to go out there and yet he couldn't wait to see Cho, at the altar, dressed in white, waiting for him.

She fulfilled every requirement except she wasn't ready, let alone at the altar. Hermione and the other bridesmaids were racing around the room, getting whatever Cho needed or called for. Finally, she said, "You know what? Thanks," she paused, as Ginny passed her the veil, "I'm okay now."

"Good!" gasped Marietta, flopping onto the couch provided by the church and almost creasing her dress. She slid on her matching gloves. "I got really tired just from that." "Well," said Cho patiently, "the wedding doesn't start for another 10 minutes. You didn't have to run." Everybody looked exasperated while Cho laughed slightly.

The bridesmaids were Marietta, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Fleur. They were all dressed in light peach puff-sleeved satin dresses with white elbow-length gloves. All of them were tall and beautiful.

Cho stood out from them all (even Fleur). She was, of course, in white. Her veil was topped with white roses and it was about 1 whole foot longer than her height. Her dress was strapless and also made of satin. The top was corset-like and ended above her hips. The skirt, which was actually sewn onto the inside of the corset, billowed easily but gracefully around her feet. She also wore plain heels, but plain or not, Cho looked extraordinarily lovely.

Soon it was time to walk down that aisle. Only now was she nervous. Harry, on the other hand, was already on his way to the altar, and he knew that what he was doing was right. He had chosen well, he knew this, and today would be the happiest day of his life. He really could imagine spending the rest of his life with Cho.

Michiko Akane Chang, who was beautiful and lovely.

Michiko Chang, who was kind and sweet and unselfish.

Yes, Cho Chang, who was walking down the aisle… right now.

Only then did he begin to sweat. He could feel the entire scene whirl around him. Ron, who was best man, stood confidently. So were the others (i.e. Theodore, Bill, Fred and George, Dean, Oliver and Seamus). His thoughts screeched to a halt. Cho was now standing in front of him, her father going to his position behind a large arrangement of flowers.

Whatever the pastor was saying, forgive him Lord God, wasn't important to Harry. He was just listening for the "I do" part. And he was busy looking at his stunning bride, whose charming face looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"… take Michiko Akane Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife, for…"

He waited for the end of the question, and then said, "I do." Actually, from him being so nervous, he accidentally pronounced it, "Aydoe," and Ron sniggered a little. Cho just smiled and shrugged a bit. Then, after about another 20 seconds of the pastor's droning, she said happily, "I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

It was magic. It was love. It was beautiful. It was Harry and Cho forever.

It was Harry and Cho until the end.

Fin.


End file.
